bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Marci
Marci is a recurring character in Best Friends Whenever. She is friends with Shelby and Cyd and always wants to be included. She made her first appearance in A Time to Travel. Marci is portrayed by Madison Hu. Information When Cyd ruined Shelby's chance to ask Cameron to the dance, Shelby and Marci become best friends until 2017 when Shelby travels there and changes it. Afterwards, she accidentally ends up in the middle of Shelby's invitation to the dance to Cameron and ends up becoming his date. Personality Marci s an interesting character. She's very nice but seems a bit naïve and clueless. She wants to be friends with Shelby & Cyd but her pushy and somewhat eccentric behaviors make it a bit hard. When she began to date Barry, she seemed to be a bit more serious than she used to be though this might be because Barry was hiding secrets from her. Appearance Marci has a skinny build with long cup length auburn hair down and black eyes. She wears glasses and wears a long sleeved royal blue work dress, a green sequinned beanie hat with teal tights and silver mid heeled caged flats. She is as taller like the rest of the characters found in this series, but mostly are not. Relationships Shelby (friend) Shelby and Marci are friends. Marci often asks silly questions to her. Marci is Shelby's best friend in an alternative future as seen in A Time to Travel. Cyd (friend) Cyd and Marci are also friends. Barry Boyfriend Barry and Marci start their relationship in Cyd and Shelby Strike Back when Naldo finds out Barry has a connection with her. They both adore science and Naldo wants Barry to test if he really does like Marci. After some time, they go on a "date" and Barry enjoyed it. Before they could, they almost kissed. Barry and Marci's feelings became sure afterwards. Barry then finds Naldo's state of love and does the same thing again. The timeline in which they fall in love with was erased but afterwards, Cyd and Shelby tell them that they like each other and their relationship restarts. Marci later almost breaks up with Barry after realizing he was keeping a secret from her. Their relationship was saved when Barry told the secret - that Cyd and Shelby are time travelers. Quotes Trivia *She is friends with Shelby and Cyd. *She went to the dance with Cameron. *The writers of Best Friends Whenever said that Cameron and Marci's relationship will grow, however later in Season 1 she starts dating Barry. *She is best friends with Shelby in an alternative future. *A five-dollar bill, which her grandfather gave her, is the only way for her to remember her grandfather by. Cyd took it since the vending machine won't take her dollar, then gave it back. * She doesn't have a concept of time. * She sleeps at the foot of her parent's bed. * She compared herself to a dog. * She has severe Styrofoam sensitivity. *She is a recurring character in the show. *She is currently dating Barry. *She, along with Barry and Naldo, are the only ones that know Cyd and Shelby are time travelers. *She has a big family. Appearances Season 1 #A Time to Travel #A Time to Rob and Slam #Cyd and Shelby Strike Back #Diesel Gets Lost in Time #Fight the Future - Part 1 Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Season 1